


Itch

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What friendship feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

"Oi, Shin," said Noda, right into the middle of a nice, respectable silence.

Being himself, Shin sent him an eloquent sidelong glance and said nothing, which basically meant 'spit it out so I don't have to listen to you chew on it for the next three hours.'

Being himself, Noda obliged. "Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to grow a beard? You know, with hairs sprouting out of your face all over the place?"

This was clearly an idiotic question, but Shin knew his friend very well and wasn't much bothered. "No."

"Really? Not even once?"

"No."

Noda shook his head wonderingly. "Hey, Shin."

"... _What._ "

"You always look like you're thinking about something important, but you don't actually think at all if you can help it, do you." Noda crossed his arms, looking extremely self-satisfied and spiky-haired and annoying.

Shin pointedly didn't smile. "Facial hair I can't grow isn't something worth thinking about, Noda."

"So you don't deny it!" Noda crowed delightedly, completely ignoring the implied answer in favour of the point-blank one, because this was who Noda was. "You're an _airhead!_ "

At that point, Shin punched him out almost casually on his way towards the door, and nobody said a word, not even Yankumi. The bruise would heal in a couple of days, and the memory of pain would eventually make Noda laugh (because that was Noda).

At home later, Shin fingered his chin and wondered what it would be like to grow a beard.

It would probably itch and be just as annoying as Noda.

Maybe he should try it someday.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: iverin  
> Prompt: facial hair


End file.
